Shadows of the Heart
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: Sequel to Messengers of Valentines; Reverse has become drastically active over the past 3 years, numerous letters have been collected by the marauders more frequently and there are problems arising with the Letter Bees, many of them aren't returning back
1. Three Years later

Well here's the next Arc of my Tegami Bachi story, I put it at mature because there are going to be some situations that may need to be rated, especially since some where in this fanfic a lemon is going to appear one way or another...but anyway I apologize if some characters may seem OCC so I hope you don't mind. So read, review and enjoy!

* * *

In a dark room, illuminated only by the light of the moon that was shining through the window through the gaps of the curtains. Inside the room a small blonde girl was curled up on the couch with a white animal on her head while below her a large feline was curled at the floor snoring on top of the carpet. On the bed however were two figures sleeping extremely close to each other, well one of them was sleeping while the other one was shifting in his sleep.

The figure continued to toss and turn until he let out a gasp and sat up breathing heavily as he held a hand over his heart, trying to calm it down. The figure's large magenta eye was wide in shock as you could see a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his head.

"G…Gauche…" the figure said quietly to himself.

"Mn…Lag?" the body next to him asked sleepily as he bleary opened his eyes to look up at the other boy.

"O-oh…sorry Zazie I…I just had a bad dream." The boy replied smiling nervously making the other boy sit up and pulled the silver haired boy close to him.

"Again? That's like the third one in the row kitten." Zazie said softly as he brushed his fingers through Lag's hair.

Even though it had been three years the two of them had grown significantly, Lad still retained his slim figure, despite all the deliveries he's done and traveling. His hair was still as mess as when he was twelve but it was a bit longer, he had grown taller and stood at least 5'4. Although his height was nothing compared to Zazie's, the darker haired bee had shot up to 6'2 and had also grown the muscle Lag wish he had himself. He remained the same, but tended to be a bit more affectionate when it came to the silver haired letter bee.

"I…I know but I don't know why I keep dreaming about him…" Lag replied looking up into Zazie's eyes. The other teen sighed and kissed Lag's forehead before wrapping his arms around him pulling Lag close.

"Its about Gauche again isn't it?" Zazie couldn't help but sigh as Lag weakly nodded, "honestly…you'd think these dreams would be some sort of sign…"

"Well there have been more abduction of letters usual…" Lag said quietly, "and several of those people say it was Gauche…"

"I know you want to believe there's still good in him but have you even figured out how you're going to bring him back?" Zazie asked.

"I…I'll come up with something I'm sure." Lag stated firmly but let out a surprised yelp as Zazie had taken this chance to lean down and kiss the silver haired boy's soft skin on the neck. "Za…Zazie! That…that' tickles!"

The cat boy couldn't help but grin, "Oh really? Still?" he said and continued his assault on Lag's neck making the magenta-eyed boy bite his lip to stop himself from groaning as he felt Zazie's hands trailing his over his chest.

"Za-Zazie!" Lag nearly cried out if he didn't bury his face in the other boy's chest, "Niche and Walsiolka are right over there!"

The cat boy huffed but relented much to the younger letter bee's relief.

"and about your dream, try not to think so much about it, come on we have to get up early to catch the carriage back to Yuusari. Its going to be a long trip back." Zazie said before pulling him back down to the bed and tucking the other boy under his chin as Lag wrapped his own arms around him.

"R-right…" Lag replied softly as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep with Zazie holding him tightly, "g-goodnight Zazie…"

"'nite kitten…"

**The next morning….**

"Lag…Lag wake up we have to get up before the carriage leaves." The cat boy said gently shaking the boy next to him.

"Mmnn? F-five more minutes Sylvette…" Lag mumbled stretching a bit and his nightshirt rode up showing off some of the smooth skin underneath as Lag continued to mumble much to Zazie's amusement.

"Lag….get up or I'll make you get up…" Zazie teased shaking the boy's shoulder. The other letter bee just mumbled again and curled up hugging the pillow to his chest.

"You asked for this kitten." The cat boy stated smirking as he turned Lag over to face and moved his face closer to Lag's and was soon kissing the other letter bee on his lips.

The cat boy gently massaged his lips against the sleeping boy's own as he pressed his body closer to Lag's. The sleeping been started to frown and tried to move but found he was quite stuck where he was and not only that but air was becoming a problem for him. About a few seconds later the magenta eye opened just as Zazie pulled away allowing him to smirk down at the panting silver haired boy.

"Good morning kitten." Zazie sniggered as Lag pouted sitting up looking at Zazie.

"That's not fair." Lag whined, "I couldn't breath!"

"Well I tried to wake you up earlier Lag but you wouldn't so I had to resort to other means of getting you up." Zazie replied giving Lag a devious look, "and trust me I could've done something else…"

Lag gulped as he felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard how Zazie had said 'something else' and he was half curious on what the 'something else' was but he had a feeling it would be better if he didn't ask.

"I…I better go and wash up! I'll be right back Zazie!" Lag squeaked out as he ran to the bathroom leaving a dust trail behind as Nichie and Walsiolka yawned and woke up as well.

"Where Lag go?" Niche wondered as she stretched.

"He went to wash up." Zazie replied as he got out of the bed and grabbed his uniform and started to change while the blonde maka girl was trying to wake up Steak on top of her head.

"You and Lag didn't do anything?" Niche asked her eyes narrowing looking at Zazie who just rolled his eyes.

"I know Aria made you report anything Lag and I do to her but no, we didn't do anything Niche." Zazie replied dryly before grumbling under his breath, "wish I could've done something last night though…"

Walsiolka's ears twitched as she looked up at her master amused at Zazie's mutterings as she scratched her ears, trying to wake up.

"We go back to Sylvette now?" Niche asked once Steak was awake.

"Yeah we finished our delivery yesterday so we can just take a carriage back to Yuusari." Zazie stated, as he put on his letter bee uniform.

The dark haired letter bee was looking around for his gloves and then remembered he had left them in the bathroom when he had changed in there and washed up before going to bed. He turned and made his way there, all the while a smirk was dancing on his lips as he grabbed the doorknob and entered. During that time Lag was washing his face and didn't hear the door open.

'_I can't believe how much Zazie has changed once we started going out…'_ the silver haired bee thought to himself as he shook his head trying to get rid of the stray droplets in his hair.

He reached around looking for his towel, and didn't open his eyes because he still had soap over his face and didn't want any to get in his eyes. He started to get a bit frustrated as he couldn't find it suddenly he felt a towel being thrown over his head and let out a startled yelp as the person started to wipe his hair and face for him. Once he was all cleaned he was able to open his eye and saw a smirking Zazie standing in front of him.

"Za-Zazie! What are you doing in here!" Lag squeaked out.

"I forgot my gloves in here." He replied innocently waving his uniform gloves in front of Lag grinning, making the boy pout.

"That couldn't have been the only reason you came in here." He said grumbling and got his answer when Zazie wrapped his arms around Lag's waist pulling him close once more.

"You're starting to become more observant kitten." Zazie said amused.

"No you're starting to get predictable." Lag replied grinning right back to Zaize who just raised an eyebrow.

"Predictable huh?" Zazie asked and eyed the smaller bee.

Before Lag could say anything or stop him Zazie moved and attacked Lag's neck like he did last night, sucking hard on a spot for a few seconds before he gently bit into the other' bee's neck making him cry out shocked. The bite wasn't deep enough to draw blood, but would be rather visible and hard to hide. Zazie licked the mark one more time before pulling back to admire his work.

"Why did you do that for Zazie!" Lag cried out, horrified when he saw how hard it would be to hide the mark even with his collared uniform.

"You said I was becoming predictable, was that predictable for you kitten?" Zazie asked laughing at how red Lag was getting.

"Zazie!" he whined.

"Besides I've seen others looking at you, and that's just a mark to let them know that you're taken." Zazie stated firmly, glowering at the thought of other people looking at **his **kitten.

"You could've warned me…" Lag mumbled as he rubbed his neck while Zazie mussed up his hair and walked out of the bathroom satisfied. "….I wonder how Aria-neesan is gonna react…"

* * *

**In the Headmaster's Office back in Yuusari...**

"So I take it your delivery went well? No run ins with any marauders?" Aria asked looking at the two as she adjusted her glasses.

"No ma'am, we had taken a carriage from here to the town and back, there weren't any signs of us being attacked." Zazie replied a bit bored, "nor were there any traces or clues in the town either about them."

"I see…that's good the last thing I need to see is more letter bees getting injured." Largo replied from his desk smiling at the two, "so was your trip eventful?"

At that remark Lag quickly tried to bury his head in his clothes, really trying to avoid looking at the two adults while Zazie just looked smug making Aria suspicious.

"Letter Bee Zazie…what happened…" Aria practically growled out glaring at the darker haired boy.

Over the years of Lag working with the hive, Aria had become almost a surrogate older sister to the silver haired boy and would always try to make sure that he was all right, especially when he was out alone with the cat boy. It didn't help that Zazie found amusement in getting under Aria's skin when he found out how irritated she became instead of her usual cool and calm demeanor.

Largo and Dr. Thunderland Jr had become use to the antics between the cat boy and the sub-master of the Hive and would just watch the two as if it was an everyday thing, which it pretty much was most of the time.

"Nothing Sub-master, we just had to spend the night in an Inn because of how late the delivery had ran and looking for information about Reverse." Zazie replied breezily just making the blonde woman even more suspicious.

Lag was trying in vain to stop the two from arguing but it seemed just as hopeless as any other time.

"Zazie…must you aggravate Aria-neesan?" Lag almost whined looking at his boyfriend who just shrugged in reply with the smug look on his face. Unconsciously Lag rubbed his neck, which was the exact wrong thing to do as Aria moved right over to the silver haired boy as her heals clicked on the floor.

"Lag…let me see your neck." Aria said in a bit of a strained voice, it didn't help that the younger letter bee's face suddenly turned red as he laughed nervously.

"Its nothing Aria-neesan! Really I just have a bit of crick in my neck, slept in a weird angle for my neck!" Lag quickly replied hoping that Aria would accept his answer.

Apparently over the years, not only has Aria grown to care for Lag but also she had learned to read him and knew when he was hiding something from her. She folded her arms and looked like the ever-commanding sub-master she was known for.

"Lag….let me see your neck." She said with no more delays

The magenta eyed boy could only grimace as he nodded, knowing he couldn't avoid this anymore then he wanted to.

"Yes Aria-neesan…" Lag sighed as he pulled down his white collar of his uniform and there was a nice reddened patch of skin that had distinct bite marks.

"Uh…I think Dr. Thunderland wanted me to check out something he found out in his lab, come along with me Lag Seeing!" Largo said as he quickly stood up and grabbed Lag as well before left the room as Aria turned and gave a scathing glare to Zazie.

"**ZA-ZIE….." **the sub-master said in a voice so dark and ominous that it made the hairs on the back of Zazie's neck stand up as he looked at the blonde haired woman.

Once the huge doors shut behind them the two winced at the explosion and could hear several things being tossed at the letter bee.

"Of all the things you did, you **marked** Lag! "

"Hey it was to keep other guy's claws off of him!"

"You're not an animal that needs to 'MARK' their territory!"

"Hey you haven't SEEN the looks some other bees give Lag!"

"**YOU GAVE LAG SEEING A HICKEY ZAZIE!"**

"When you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing…."

"Just wait until I finish getting through your head that you cannot DO those things to him!"

"Its just a hickey its not like I did anything else….much…"

"Just what is **that** suppose to mean!"

"Whatever you want it to sub-master~"

"You and your cheek…I swear you're going to regret it one of these days Letter bee Zazie!"

**oOo**

"Do…do you think Zazie will be okay?" Lag asked as the two walked down the stairs where Niche and Walsiolka was waiting for him and Zazie.

"I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine." Largo teased, chuckling when Lag's face turned red, "still not use to having a relationship with another guy?"

"S-sort of sir…I…I just never thought that this could actually happen." Lag replied playing with his fingers.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Largo quoted as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "now why don't you run along home, I bet Sylvette missed you and would like to hear all the…details of your delivery."

"Y-yes sir! Please tell Zazie where I am if you see him." Lag said bowing to the headmaster as he called for Niche and Steak to go home.

Largo watched the three leave smiling, "I don't think I need to do that since I'm sure Zazie already knows." He said before wincing as he heard something echo as it crashed against his door back upstairs.

"I'll have get another office set…" he mumbled to himself as he turned to head to Dr. Thunderland's office when he heard several letter bees stop what they were doing and had turned to stare at who had entered the bee hive. Largo turned to see for himself and his eyes widened at the two figures.

"Well this is unexpected…" Largo muttered to himself and quickly moved back up to his office to stop any more damage.

"Well if it isn't little Largo Lloyd." A booming voice said making the purple haired man wince as he bit a bit harder into his candy.

He grabbed the nearest bee and quickly muttered to them, "run to my office and inform sub-master of our…guests…"

The letter bee nodded and hastily made his way past Largo as the headmaster turned to greet the guests.

"Hazle Valentine and Caribs Garrard…to what do I owe this pleasure?" Largo asked looking at the two men in hats and trench coats.

"You should know what we came here for Largo, we were sent from the capital to check on your…progress with Reverse," the shorter of the two said as he removed his hat and looked at Largo through the dark lenses of his eyewear, "we would like to discuss anything you might have stumbled upon along with the reports."

"Of course…" Largo replied sighing as he ran a hand through his head. _'I know that Reverse has become a major problem for the letter bee's but I didn't think it needed inspectors from the capital…'_ Largo thought to himself wondering what was going on, usually he would receive a heads up on any investigators from the capital. Largo was getting a bad feeling about this whole situation, _'Something is going on and it can't be good….'_

_

* * *

__**To be Continued...**_


	2. Playing Dress up

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait but I kinda wanted to see how the anime ended to see how I could adjust my story...I'm just wondering was anyone else a BIT disappointed they never went into detail as to WHY Lag could glow like the artificial sun or his mother? Those are two elements I"m going to try to bring into here , but as a treat I did a bit of a mature scene (not doing the lemon yet sorry xD) but I hope its enough for now, please enjoy the new chapter and once again I apologize for taking so long, real life stuff...  
**

* * *

"Sylvette! We're home!" Lag shouted inside his home as he closed the door behind him as Niche jumped ahead of him.

"Welcome back Lag, Niche, Steak! How was the delivery?" She asked as she rolled out of the kitchen.

Despite being in the wheelchair, Sylvette had grown as well becoming must more taller as she started to develop a bit more. Her silver hair was still tired in a ponytail but her hair reached down to the middle of her back and sometimes she had to braid it. Lag even helped her but got her a new wheelchair since she had outgrew her old one.

"Yeah we were fine! No new clues about Gauche though…" Lag sighed as he looked at Sylvette who looked disappointed and quickly brought out her present that he had bought her in the town. "But I did pick you up some new materials for your dolls though."

Sylvette's eyes lit up when she saw the new yarn and the different colors and hugged Lag.

"Thank you Lag these will make excellent dolls. I'm almost done with dinner so hurry up and get changed so you can eat." The girl said as she shooed the letter bee and his dingo to their room.

"Alright Sylvette we'll be there in a bit." Lag said as he went upstairs as Niche followed him.

Sylvette hummed a happy tune as she stirred her soup and finished preparing everything for their dinner.

"Its so nice having lag back…" she said quietly to herself smiling.

She poured the soup into bowls and placed them on the table just in time to see Lag and Niche coming down the stairs to sit down at the tables with her.

Immediately Niche attacked the bread and meat on the table and trying to avoid the soup much to Sylvette's annoyance. Lag just chuckled nervously as he grabbed some bread and meat for himself before looking at Sylvette.

"So how have things been here Sylvette?" Lag asked.

"They've been alright, nothing too exciting though." She replied, "but Aria-san keeps me informed on anything concerning you or brother."

"That's good." Lag said smiling.

"Soooo Lag tomorrow is going to be your 3rd anniversary with Zazie…going to do anything special with him?" the silver haired girl asked grinning. She laughed when she saw lag choke on his piece of bread before he hit his chest a few times before he downed his water.

"S-Sylvette!" Lag whined his face blazing red.

"What its an innocent question lag." Sylvette laughed as Lag pouted, "three years later and you still look adorable pouting like that."

"A-anyway about what Zazie and I are going to do…er uhm…said he had a surprise for me and remember that package that got delivered here a week ago?" Lag asked smiling shyly.

"Oh yeah you were really secretive about it. Is that your gift to Zazie?" Sylvette asked as Lag nodded.

"It's a special good luck charm I had customized for him…its…a matching set…" Lag replied. "I know its kind of girly but I hope that he likes it."

"I'm sure he won't mind it being girly since its from you Lag." Sylvette giggled, "but does that mean you're going to go as Kokoro-chan? Because you STILL do have the lithe figure to pull of being a girl."

"Zazie looks happy when he sees Lag In a dress!" Niche piped up.

"Nuni!"

"Steak agrees too!" the blonde maka girl added as Lag's face burned while Sylvette giggled.

"See, come on you have the day off tomorrow right?" Sylvette asked.

"U-uhm ye-yeah." Lag stuttered as he played with his food a bit.

" Then its settled you, me and Niche can go shopping for a new dress!" Sylvette said before she glanced at Niche, "speaking of Niche…Lag I'm curious about something."

"Yes?" Lag asked a bit relieved that Sylvette stopped teasing him about the dress.

"Why hasn't Niche grown up like you and the others?" Sylvette asked, "by now she would've been developed."

"Uh w-well from what I recall, Niche needs to go through a great emotional experience to grow up. She's been like that for almost 200 years." Lag explained.

"two…two hundred YEARS!" Sylvette nearly shrieked, "and she's been like that the whole time! And how do you know this!"

"Because I met her sister in Blue Notes Blues…she said that she went through a very emotional phase and found herself growing to adult." Lag explained.

"Niche has a sister?" Sylvette asked surprised looking at the maka girl gobbling down the bread and meat.

"Uh huh she stays with Maka there." Lag added.

"I see…well I think it would be interesting to see Niche as an adult." Sylvette said going back to the table, "but really its going to be fun with three **girls** shopping."

"S…Sylvette…" Lag whined a bit but the silver haired girl just smiled and went back eating dinner.

The silver haired boy sighed, knowing that no matter what he said he was going to end up becoming 'Kokoro-chan' once more to go shopping. Sure he was becoming used to the cross-dressing and Zazie even admitted to him that he liked it when he did but he was a guy! He had to have **some **pride!

"There's a new store that has a lot of new dresses I'm sure Kokoro-chan will love." Sylvette giggled making Lag nearly in tears.

'_I'll never get a guy's pride…'_ he thought to himself as he continued eating the dinner.

* * *

**Back at the BeeHive…..**

When Largo and his two guests came back to the room, it was spotless as if there hadn't been a fight earlier.

Aria coughed as she straighten out her jacket and turned to Zazie who was sweating nervously looking at the two men that had come in with the headmaster.

"That is all for today Letter Bee Zazie." She said as Zazie bowed.

"Thank you ma'am." Zazie coughed as he hurried out of the office.

"have fun tomorrow on your date Letter Bee Zazie~" Largo trilled as Zazie tripped and ended up stumbling out of the room. He glowered at the headmaster before he hurried out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"A date? Have you become so lenient towards your Letter Bees that you're allowing them to have fun when they should be working?" Garrad said disapprovingly behind the his sunglasses.

"You may see it like that, but with the bee count dwindling after every other delivery it seems, we've been forced to have two bees for several deliveries at the same time," Largo explained, "thus our letter bees get exhausted more quickly leaving us to give them at least a day off to recover."

"I see…so that's what you've been doing for the disappearing bees?" Garrad asked.

"We've also sent many of them to gather any information regarding 'Reverse'." Largo added as he sat back down behind his desk.

"We'd like to read over the reports you have gathered about this group." Garrad stated.

"Right right, Aria-san?" Largo said as he turned to his assistant.

The blonde woman walked over to a shelf where she took a large pile of reports that were bounded together and handed them over to the shorter of the two men that entered the room.

"These are all the reports that we have compiled in regards to the group known as 'Reverse'." Aria said.

"Grab those Hazel, we have work to do." Garrad said as he turned around and walked out with Hazel following him, carrying the large stack of papers.

Once they were gone Aria looked worriedly at Largo who sat there calmly behind the desk.

"Sir, do you have any idea what they would be doing here?" Aria asked.

"Besides reading the reports on Akatsuki? I'm not quite sure and that has me worried because when was the last time the government send officials here?" Largo replied.

"Never, but then again we never had problems like Reverse." Aria pointed out.

"Nonetheless, we should be cautious…" Largo said as he stood up and walked out of the office.

"Where are you going sir?" Aria asked.

"I need to inform Dr. Thunderland of our arrivals, they may try talking to him and rather him not be blindsided." Largo replied, "I'll be back to take care of my paperwork later Aria-san."

"Uh…r-right sir…" She replied, as she watched the headmaster leave and sighed.

"I better get some work done…" she sighed as she grabbed some files and started to go through them and then headed down to organized the letters that had yet to be sent out.

* * *

"So what do you think of little Largo now?" Hazel asked as they walked through the town.

"Its interesting to see him in charge of the bee-hive." Garrad replied emotionless, "we have a mission to do, let's get to work. We only have an amount of time to find clues of 'it'."

"Yeah yeah, can we get some chocolate before we work though? Those snacks on the carriage were horrible." Hazel grumbled.

"Whatever." Garrad replied as they continued on their way at least they did until they heard a squeak and bumped into someone.

"Ah!" the voice said crashing to the ground.

"A-are you okay?" a silver haired girl in a wheelchair said rolling up to the downed person who they had crashed into.

"It's a little girl." Garrad said looking down at the 'girl' he had crashed into.

She was wearing a pretty blue dress with long white sleeves with a blue bow in her hair as she stared nervously at them through her one visible magenta eye.

"Kokoro-chan are you okay?" The girl said helping her up as a girl with long blonde pigtails and a pink dress with a strange creature on her head whined.

"Ye-yeah…" the girl replied as she looked up at the two men, "s-sorry for running into you."

"You are Gauche Suede's little sister are you not?" Garrad said taking a better look at the girl in the wheelchair.

"Yes I am…why?" she asked warily.

"Have you heard anything from your brother?" Garrad replied.

"No I Haven't, I haven't heard anything from him in several years." She stated stiffly and rolled pass them, "come on you two we have shopping to do."

"A-ah Sylvette wait up! Come on Niche." Kokoro replied running after the girl.

The two just watched the three girls walk away before Garrad turned away.

"Is something up?" Hazel asked looking at Garrad as they continued on their way.

"No…I thought that face looked familiar." Garrad replied, "but that's impossible last time I saw the profile it said that Lag Seeing was a male."

"Maybe he has a sister?" Hazel replied looking around for some chocolate shop.

"No, family was his mother." Garrad replied, "just ignore it we have to read the files already."

"Damn this place doesn't have a chocolate shop!" Hazel growled as people moved out of the way of the angry man.

**oOo**

"Sylvette are you okay?" Lag asked in his disguise as they entered a dress shop with Niche. The young maka girl eyed all the dresses in the shop and looked at her own before staying close to Lag.

"I just can't believe those two men expected me to know something about my brother missing." She hissed pissed off, going through several dresses, "do you know anything about them Lag?"

"No, I've never seen them before I can ask Zazie when we go on our date tomorrow." Lag replied shyly.

That calmed Sylvette down as she looked at Lag.

"I'm really happy for you that you got together with Zazie." She said.

"Thanks Sylvette y-you don't mind that we're both guys?" Lag asked.

"No of course not, as long as Zazie makes you happy its fine! But if he ever hurts you…" Sylvette said getting a glint in her eye that made Lag and Niche stare at the usual calm silver haired teen, "I think blue really looks good on you but lets try another color."

"Ne Sylvette do you think other people would have problems?" Lag asked all of a sudden making Sylvette look at Lag.

"A problem with what?" She asked.

"Uhm…y-you know me and Zazie?" he asked.

"I won't sugarcoat it Lag…some people may not be happy that you and Zazie are together." She sighed sadly.

"But why?" Lag asked frowning, "I…I mean you see a guy and girl together…"

"People don't take it very well sometimes when someone is different then them, They can be very mean and say hurtful things to you." Sylvette replied, "when people see a guy and girl together that's normal but two guys isn't."

"That's kind of sad…" Lag said quietly.

"Zazie gives Lag happy people shouldn't take that away!" Niche huffed folding her arms grumbling making Sylvette laugh.

"Yes no matter what they say Lag, they can only really hurt you if you let what they say get to you but don't worry about that. You still have me, Niche, Aria-san, the headmaster, Dr. Thunderland and especially Zazie." Sylvette stated.

"Thanks Sylvette," Lag said, "I wonder what it'll be like if I went out with Zazie as a guy?"

"You'd see exactly what I was talking about but I think you make a cute girl Kokoro-chan." Sylvette giggled as she handed Lag a few dresses," now go try those on while I find something for Niche."

"Niche doesn't need a dress!" the maka girl growled.

"You can't keep wearing the same thing! You need something nice looking!" Sylvette argued.

"No!"

"Niche do not make me chase you around the store! We're in public!" Sylvette retorted.

"Niche try on at least a few dresses please? You may look cuter." Lag said making Niche stop arguing.

"Fine if Lag thinks I should." She relented.

"Thank you Lag, come on I think I saw some dresses your size over here." Sylvette said as she rolled over to another section.

The shopping trip didn't take long and Kokoro-chan walked out with two new dresses as Niche had three new ones at least in case something happened to her usual pink dress.

"See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sylvette said as the left the shop.

"If you say so Sylvette I just don't think I should get use to-AHH!" Lag squeaked out when arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close to another body.

"I've missed you kitten~" Zazie purred nuzzling Lag's neck, making the poor boy turn beat red.

"You can't just say hello can you?" Sylvette said shaking her head unamused.

"Mind if I take kitten back with me?" Zazie asked ignoring the girl's statement.

"Fine…we already ate dinner and Kokoro-chan has her outfit for tomorrow anyway." Sylvette said.

"I'll drop her off at your place in the morning." Zazie grinned as he took the bags from Lag's hand and handed it to Sylvette.

"Just don't do too much." The older teen stated shaking a finger at Zazie as he lifted Lag up bridal style.

"No promises, see you later!" Zazie laughed as Lag wrapped his arms around the cat boy's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"Zazie I can WALK!"

"True but there's no fun in that!"

"People are staring!"

"So? I don't care!"

"Zazieeeeee!"

"Sylvette is that normal?" Niche asked watching Lag being carried off with Zazie, "Lag doesn't complain when Niche carries him."

"That's because Zazie is well…different." Sylvette replied as they headed back home.

"Because Zazie likes Lag?" Niche asked.

"Something like that, come on let's head home now. What do you want for breakfast?" Sylvette asked.

"Pancakes! With chocolate!" Niche said looking up at Sylvette.

"chocolate Pancakes it is, " Sylvette said, "I just hope Zazie isn't too rough with Lag."

"If Zazie hurts Lag I'm gunna hurt him back!" Niche growled as Sylvette laughed nervously.

"I'm sure he knows not to hurt him too bad…" the silver haired girl replied trying to calm the maka girl down._ 'I was thinking more along the lines of marking Lag among other things…'_

**oOo _Slight mature Warning oOo_  
**

As soon as Zazie had pulled Lag into his place and had locked the door, he pinned the dressed up letter bee against the door and kissed him hard making the other boy moan. Zazie's hands weren't idle either as they roamed around Lag's lithe body or started to undo the many ribbons that kept the dress on Lag's body.

"You…really need to talk to Sylvette in getting you a less dress with ribbons…" Zazie said huskily as he moved back and started to suck on Lag's neck, "I've been wanting to have some fun since we couldn't on our delivery…"

"Z-Zazie…" Lag groaned his whole body feeling warm as he was shyly feeling the muscular body beneath Zazie's own uniform.

"Tell me what you want Kitten…" Zazie purred as he undid the last ribbon and slowly pulled the dress off of Lag as the dark haired letter bee kissed Lag shoulder, before trailing kisses up Lag's neck and kissing him again and maneuvering Lag from the wall over to the bed where the silver haired boy fell down onto and stared up as Zazie crawled on to of him.

"I…I…er…" Lag stuttered as a distinct flush appeared on his face when he felt Zazie completely remove the dress from his body he couldn't help but smirk as he saw Lag in nothing but a pair of short boxer shorts that clung to those narrow hips leaving nothing to imagination.

Zazie didn't know why but for some reason he had half expected Sylvette to make Lag wear panties.

Ignoring the thought to suggest it to the silver haired girl next time she dressed up Lag he tossed his hat off onto a chair, he had already removed his bag and shoes over by the entrance of his place leaving him with just his uniform on…for now.

"Well Lag? Tell me what you want…" Zazie said grinning as he straddled the younger boy making Lag turn even redder.

"I…I wanna see your chest?" He asked uncertain.

"You're going to have to speak louder and with more confidence." Zazie replied.

"I want to see you-your body!" Lag said flushing.

"See that wasn't hard." Zazie said as he slowly, almost painfully for Lag started to strip by removing the top part of his uniform, his eyes never leaving Lag's magenta orb.

"Zazie!" Lag whined as the older boy just continued grinning as he tossed his jacket and soon he was shirtless and just in his pants. The cat boy leaned down and started to kiss and run his bare hands over lag's body enjoying the smooth and soft skin.

"Its really bites we can't do anything because of an overprotective blonde…" He growled licking Lag's chest as his hands started to play with one of the pink buds, "we could be doing so much more…"

"B-but..Ahh! we…I promised Aria-neesan…" Lag panted out mewling when Zazie licked a bud before tugging on it, getting sounds he loved hearing from the younger boy.

"Feh, at least we can do something and I found out you're really sensitive nipples…" Zazie teased as he continued to lick and bite on as his hand pulled and pinched the other. The ministration had Lag writhing underneath Zazie as he mewled at the assault on his nipples.

"Za-AH!" Lag whined as his whole body was flushed and heated as he stared back at the cat boy through half lidded eyes.

"I love the way you look like that kitten." Zazie said grinning as he pressed a hand between lag's leg getting a sharp gasp, "and it looks like you're really excited hmmm?"

"S-so are you…" Lag retorted looking at the bulge in Zazie's own pants.

"Hmm well its hard not to with all the cute sounds you make kitten." Zazie said as he pulled Lag up and into his lap.

He watched amused as Lag seemed to be forward and started to unzip his pants and pull out his rock hard arousal, the younger teen couldn't help but stare.

"Y..you're so big…" He practically whined making Zazie grin even larger.

"Just wait until you're old enough then you can see how skilled I am…" he said in a low voice that sent shivers down Lag's spine, as Zazie's own hands pulled out Lag's arousal as well, "just follow my movements and it'll make you feel really good Lag…" the cat boy added and grasped Lag's arousal in his hands and started to pump quickly making Lag gasp and moan.

"Tha…that…ahhh…feels…" Lag moaned as he leaned closer to Zazie.

"Hey I said follow me…don't think you get some pleasure out of this." Zazie said biting Lag's shoulder making the other boy yelp.

The silver haired boy nodded, breathing heavily as he slowly reached down and grasped Zazie's arousal and started to follow the cat boy's movements.

Both of them were moaning as they pumped the other and rubbed their arousals together, their bodies soon were glistering with sweat at the work as they kept as close as they could with their bodies, kissing each other roughly as they worked the other. Zazie had his free hand grasping the back of Lag's head, practically gripping his long hair since he still had on the wig as lag's own free hand was busy holding onto Zazie.

Soon Lag groaned when he felt something building up inside of him.

"Za-Zazie! I…I think I'm gunna…"

"Shhh come together with me kitten…"

It wasn't long until they both came, white liquid escaping their arousals that covered their hands and chest. Lag felt suddenly drained as he leaned forward resting against Zazie who in turn wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and kissed his head as he laid down in the bed.

"How was that kitten?" Zazie said gazing at a tired Lag.

"That…felt amazing…and and that's normal?" the other boy asked almost shyly.

"Yes it is, just don't' go telling anyone else this is something special for you and me…" He replied, "now rest we have to get up early to clean up and get you ready for tomorrow."

"Our anniversary since we've been together…Saint Valentine's day…" Lag said softly snuggling up to Zazie as he yawned.

"I swear you're the only person I know that can get me to look forward to such a sappy holiday." Zazie teased, "I hope you like your present kitten…"

"I hope you like mine Zazie…" Lag replied sleepily hugging Zazie close.

Zazie just chuckled and brushed his lips against Lag's before he rested his chin on top of Lag's and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Little did these two know that tomorrow may be a day of celebration…but it would also end up in heartbreak….


	3. A Ruined Celebration

Hey guys, here's the next chapter xD sorry for the mistakes its kinda late and I really wanted to get this chapter done so please excuse if it seems a bit rushed. Oh I may have made a few people OOC and a bit meaner but its all for the plot... but this is when it gets interesting so enjoy!

* * *

Zazie yawned the next morning as he stretched out a bit from last night's activities. He glanced down and saw his kitten curled up into his chest, as his arms were wrapped around him and snoring softly.

The darker haired boy couldn't help but run his hand gently through the long locks of Lag's natural hair since sometime during the night the wig ended up on the floor.

"Kitten…its morning…" Zazie said gently.

"Mng…" Lag mumbled curling up more into Zazie's chest, "too comfy…"

"Well it is our day off and the festival isn't until later…" Zazie said kissing Lag's cheek.

The younger boy turned and blearily looked up at him, giving his boyfriend a tired smile.

"So what should we do until then?" Lag asked yawning but blinked when Zazie rolled over until he was on top of the smaller silver haired boy.

"Hmmm well I have SOME ideas~" Zazie said grinning mischievously as he leaned down and licked Lag's neck all the way to the boy's cheek.

"Zazie! But we just did that last night!" Lag replied his face burning.

"So? Its our day off, we don't have any deliveries to do until tomorrow and its our anniversary so I believe its plausible for us to have round two~" Zazie stated firmly as his hands started to roam the younger boy's body.

"Za-ahhh!" Lag moaned when he felt Zazie suck on a sensitive part on his neck.

"I don't hear anymore complaints so I take it you're all for the fun~" the cat boy stated and continued with his ministrations with little fight from the younger boy.

* * *

**oOo Page Break oOo**

"I'm getting a bad feeling with those two here sir…" Aria sighed biting her lip as she carried some books away to the shelf in the headmaster's office.

"You worry too much Aria-san." Largo replied signing some papers.

"I have a right to be worried, Akatsuki never sent people back here before, why start now?" the blonde woman said.

"Because we never had so many bees disappearing on us." Largo stated filing away the paper before grabbing another.

"That is true, I wish we at least had an idea what was happening." She sighed.

"We have all our bees trying to find out as much as they can as they go on deliveries and relax Aria-san! It's the White Day Festival!" Largo said grinning, "we can always take a nice break and walk around for a while."

"I really doubt Garrad and Hazel would like that." Aria said dryly.

"Hmm good point, Garrad was one to be serious." Largo added chuckling, "so do you have a date for the festival Aria-san?"

The headmaster laughed as Aria's face went red as she nearly dropped the books in her hands.

"I…I have better things to do then go to that festival!" she stuttered out.

"But don't you think it's nice to take a break once in a while?" Largo asked leaning his head against his hand watching Aria just stare at him in complete and utter shock.

"W-well when you put it that way I guess it wouldn't be so bad but we're working! We have a lot of paper work to go through and sort out the deliveries!" Aria added.

"Mmhmm but even a walk around shouldn't take that long." Largo replied.

"Sir…are you asking me out to the festival?" Aria asked pushing up her glasses.

"Maybe, it'll just be between co-workers." Largo replied with that silly smile of his.

Aria went quiet as she thought about it for once.

It wouldn't be terrible to just take a nice break and walk around a bit…and the festival was usually interesting with all the activities she usually missed out on for not being with someone or being too busy with work from the Hive.

"Well Aria-kun?"

"….I guess it wouldn't hurt…but just a quick walk Headmaster!"

"Right right." Largo said laughing as Aria's cheeks flushed pink, but before she could say anything the door burst open and the inspectors from Akatsuki came walking in and glanced around.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Largo asked turning his attention to his guests, "and did you manage to get through all the reports?"

"We go through most of them since they pretty much said the same thing half the time." Garrad stated looking around the room, "what is the ridiculous decorations that is going on in town?"

"Why its White Day of course." Largo replied grinning back at Garrad who looked disgusted at such a holiday.

"You mean the equivalent of that ridiculous Saint Valentine's day? What a useless holiday." Garrad muttered.

"It may seem useless but it helps ease the town's mind about what's been going on." Aria retorted.

"Whatever, we came to tell you about the reports." Garrad said as he observed the two, "it has come to our attention that we need to be more aggressive when dealing with these marauders."

"We're doing the best we can and we're already exhausting our letter bees more then usual, any more and some of them will need to be hospitalized." Aria said frowning at Garrad.

"Be it as it may, which bees are available for a delivery?" Garrad asked, "I would like these letter bees to try and capture a marauder so we can find out what is really going on."

"You can't just expect us to give you command of the bee hive!" Aria exclaimed.

"Actually we can just take control of the bee hive." Garrard smirked as he held out a piece of paper and slammed it on Largo's desk, "this document states that until we find out more about the marauders and Reverse that Largo is temporarily relieved of his duties."

"WHAT!" Aria shouted as she grabbed the paper and read it herself and was horrified when she read what was on the paper and saw that it said exactly that, "s-sir…"

Largo took the paper and read it himself and sighed.

"Orders are orders." He said as he stood up.

"I'm glad you saw it our way, now please inform me on which letter bees are currently not on assignment." Garrad said folding his arms smugly.

"That would be letter bee Zazie and Lag." Aria grounded out, "but they had requested this day off though."

"Too bad, duty comes before pleasure and it is their duty to delivery letters rather then spend time on some ridiculous holiday." Garrad stated, "go and fetch them Aria-san so I can inform them where they will be going."

"Yes sir…" she grounded out and stomped out of the office muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Such an unprofessional assistant and you let her work with you?" Garrad said.

"She's a very good assistant." Largo said narrowing his eyes as he defended Aria, "Aria-kun helps me run the place and updates me on everything that is going around."

"Well she'll be reassigned to a different department since I have my own assistant here." Garrad said indicating to Hazel.

"I really must argue with you there sir, Aria-kun is one of the best here it would pointless to assign her to an area less of her abilities." Largo stated.

"I'll see about that but right now I'm in-charge of the bee hive now so please grab your things and leave." Garrad stated.

Largo just shook his head and gathered some books, materials and papers before leaving the office shutting the door behind. Once the two heard the footsteps disappearing down the hallway Garrad went to the desk and looked around for something.

"So where's this package you want to send out all of a sudden?" Hazel asked looking at his partner as he sat down at the desk and started to write something on it.

"Just some thing…it'll get to them one way or another I just have to make sure 'they' open it." Garrad replied as he finished up the letter and put it in an envelope making sure it was sealed with the proper stamps and a smirk on his face.

* * *

**oOo Page Break oOo**

"This is stupid! We **specifically **requested the day off! New headmaster or nor!" Zazie seethed as he stomped down the road hissing angrily.

"Did Largo-san really get kicked out Aria-neesan?" Lag asked nervously as he played with his uniform scarf.

"Unfortunately, yes now I don't know what's going to happen with those two in charge." Aria replied rubbing her head.

"I hope Largo-san is alright." Lag sighed, "so he wants us to do a delivery now?"

"Yes, since you two are the only letter bees here at the moment since most are already out of town." Aria replied as they soon arrived at the bee hive.

"Come on Lag lets get this over and done with. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back hopefully in time for the festival." Zazie said as he walked inside with his dingo following after him.

"Wa-wait for me Zazie!" Lag shouted as he ran after the cat boy with niche and steak chasing after them as well.

"Wait you two you need to be careful with these two!" Aria said trying to catch up to the two as her heels clicked on the ground, "there's just something….weird about them suddenly appearing without any fore warning."

The two letter bee's stopped and looked at each other.

"Don't you think you're being a tad paranoid?" Zazie asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"No I'm not it's a gut feeling." Aria stated folding her arms as the three of them along with the two's dingos walked up the steps.

"I believe Aria-neesan Zazie I think we should be careful…" Lag said quietly.

"Tch fine come on lets grab the letter and get going already we're losing daylight." Zazie grumbled as he pushed opened the doors and walked inside with the others.

"Are all your letter bees this rude? Usually it would be polite to at least knock when you're entering the headmaster's office.' Garrad stated looking at the two bees in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir Zazie usually isn't like this." Aria apologized as she sent the cat boy a look.

"I'll excuse him this time but for now I have a delivery that needs to be done." He said as he stepped out from behind the desk and handed Zazie the letter.

The dark haired letter bee glanced at the letter and frowned when he saw the address before his eyes widened.

"You want us to go to the town of Cerulean Dewdrops to deliver this! That'll take all day!" Zazie exclaimed.

"I don't see how this is a problem it is your job is it not?" Garrad said and just as it looked like Zazie was going to argue some more Aria put her hand on his shoulder and shook her hread.

"Fine…come on lag lets go." Zazie scowled as he turned on his heel and left the office.

Lag quickly followed after them once he bowed to the two before he chased after Zazie.

"Now as for you Aria-san we have an idea where we can place you." Garrad said and the blonde woman couldn't help but feel she wasn't going to like her new assignment very much.

'_Llyod I hope whatever you decide to do I hope its to figure out what's going on here…'_ Aria thought to herself as she resigned herself to her fate.

* * *

**oOo Page Break oOo**

"Can't believe we have to do this stupid deliver on today of all days…" Zazie scowled as he stomped through the deserted land just itching to blow up some gaichuu to take out some of his frustration he was feeling.

"Come on Zazie, I'm sure we can get this done if we hurry." Lag said trying to cheer up the cat boy.

"Even if we did hurry Lag, there's no way we can get to and from dewdrops before the day ends." Zaize replied, "it's a long walk because its so far out almost to the ocean."

"Y-you know just because we may miss White Day doesn't mean we exactly have to miss our anniversary…. " Lag said shyly, "we can always celebrate it when we get back to your place and we exchange gifts."

Zazie blinked and turned around to look at the white haired letter bee before he pulled the younger boy close and kissed his lips for a few seconds. When he pulled away he was smiling softly at Lag.

"You're right, we don't need an official holiday to celebrate the day we got together." Zazie said, "thanks for making me feel better kitten.

Lag smiled at the praise and hugged Zazie back as the two were so into each other they left their dingos to be on high alert for their surroundings.

The group walked in a comfortable silence in the next few hours and took a break every now and then to recharge their energy to get all the way to the town. After a bit more time the town finally came into view, all they had to do was cross a ravine with a single bridge across it.

"You'd think they would invest in getting a better bridge…" Zazie muttered poking the bridge and saw that it was stable enough.

But just before he or Lag could move up to the bridge a flash of silver caught Zazie's attention and he pulled Lag back just as someone landed just where he had been standing.

"Who are you!" Zazie shouted brining out his shindanju and quickly loaded it point it at the figure.

"Is that a girl?" Lag said as he and Niche also got prepared to fight but right in front of them there was a girl wearing a lavender dress with wrappings on her feet as she held a small dagger.

"You two are letter bees…we are here to relieve you of your letters." She said.

"We? Lady you need your eyes check, there's only one of you." Zazie sneered as he raised his shindanju and shot it at the woman but amazingly she dodged all the bullets and dashed forward knocking Zazie back.

"Zazie!" Lag shouted about to help him but was knocked aside himself rather close to the edge of the ravine.

Lag groaned as he looked up and saw a taller man in a black cloak and wrap around his head with a narrow shindanju pointed at him. But what had Lag froze was that the face of the person in front of him was someone he remembered very clearly and could feel tears forming in the corners of his eye.

"G-Gauche!"

"What!" Zazie shouted and would've gotten hit by the strange girl if his dingo hadn't interfered. Niche was trying to get to Lag but there was another person, a larger, bulkier person with wolf like features stopping her from getting to Lag.

"The letter, hand it over. I am relieving you of it." The man, said.

"G-Gauche! Don't you remember its me Lag!" Lag said standing up and gripping the front of his cloak tightly, "you're the one who inspired me to become a letter be!"

"My name is not Gauche it is Noir and I have no recalling of ever meeting you little letter bee…now hand over the letter or I will take it by force." Noir said.

Lag felt his heart break when he hear his idol say that and tears started to fall.

"N-No…Gauche please remember its me, Lag! The boy on the hill that you delivered to Campbell?" Lag said trying to get through to him but he was just met with the butt of the shindanju against his head making him cry out and fall to the ground groaning.

Noir leaned down, ignoring the fighting behind him and took the bag and rummaged through it until he came across the letter he was looking for.

"Let's go now, we're done here." Noir said.

"Like hell you are!" Zazie spat out as he loaded his shindanju and shot at the group.

The two easily dodged once more and ganged up on Zazie and beat him around until he was coughing up blood and could barely get up.

Just as Noir was about to walk away he felt someone grab his leg and turned to see Lag clinging to him almost desperately.

"P-please Gauche…" Lag said as he slowly got up still holding onto Noir and the hope that the older silver haired person would remember something.

"I do not know but you're being rather annoying…" Noir said and pressed the barrel of the gun against his chest, "he usually said to bring letter bee's back to him but I think he'll make an exception to this one."

And before Lag could say anything else a black light exploded as he was shot with the shindanju in Noir's hand, sending him flying backwards into the ravine as he floated in and out of consciousness.

"Ga…auc..he…." he mumbled as he fell, tears falling out of his eyes as he soon disappeared into the rushing water.

"**LAG!" ** Niche screamed slamming her hair against the two blocking her as she ran and jumped over Gauche right into the ravine after the letter bee.

"Was that really necessary?" the wolf man asked as he and the others walked away, leaving a bleeding Zazie to his fate.

"I felt it was necessary, lets just go already Jeel, Roda." Gauche replied as they walked away.

"L-Lag…" Zazie groaned as Wasiolka came over and helped him up, all the while hoping Niche would come popping back up from the ravine. The two waited for the maka girl to bring back the other letter bee but there weren't any signs of them returning and Zazie felt something inside of him die as he gripped Wasiolka's fur tightly.

"No…no! Dammit! Damn you Reverse I'll get you back! Goddammit! LAG!" Zazie shouted in a broken voice..


	4. Consequences

Sorry for taking forever on this and my other fanfics guys but I hit a bit of a rut on two of my major stores (PJO and Ben 10) and I need some time to figure out the future chapters, well that and another reason I'm taking forever is I have to rewrite some chapters since my desktop decided to crash on me...sooo yeaaahhh I'll try to get what I can update this week but thanks for bearing with me so enjoy this chapter and look forward to my other stories updates, thanks!

* * *

"So I take it you failed in delivering the letter." Garrad stated stoically as he watched Zazie get bandaged up by Dr. Thunderland, one of his arms was in a slink as he scowled darkly at the indifferent man.

"I'd like to see you take on the group that attacked I doubt you'd get out as lucky as I was." Zazie shot back and winced when the corpse doctor tied the bandage hard making the cat boy wince but he continued to have the scowl. "Lag had the letter but was knocked to the ground and couldn't retaliate."

"Did you recognize any of the marauders?" Garrad asked.

"Only one, and that was because Lag shouted his name." Zazie replied almost bitterly, "it was Gauche Suede."

Aria and Dr. Thunderland Jr. froze when they heard that and looked at Zazie.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked almost breathlessly as the cat boy nodded.

"I'm positive although his attitude seemed to have change quite a bit." Zazie muttered.

"Where is seeing anyway, you fainted from your wounds and haven't had time to explain to us where he is." Dr. Thunderland said, "is he coming back through carriage?"

Zazie stayed silent but his fists were gripping the blankets of the bed tightly which just made the two adults worry about the youngest letter bee.

"Zazie what happened to Lag?" Aria asked almost scared to know the answer.

"When Gauche or…I guess I should say Noir attacked him while me and Niche were busy trying to take care of the others, he shot Lag with his own shindanju and Lag ended up….going over the edge of the cliff…" Zazie replied quietly and Aria's face paled.

"Oh no…." she said horrified, feeling terrified for her pseudo-little brother as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Did the maka girl come back up?" Dr. Thunderland implored looking at Zazie.

"no…Wasiolka and I waited probably a while for them to come up but she and Lag never did…"

"But Niche can usually catch Lag easily! Why didn't they come back up!" Aria exclaimed confused.

" Because below the bridge where we were suppose to cross there was a raging river, my best guess is that Lag and Niche must've fallen in there." Zazie replied as Dr. Thunderland finished wrapping his arm.

"So Lag Seeing is now MIA like the other letter bees…" the doctor stated, "I can't believe Seeing disappeared."

"It sounds like he's probably dead." Garrad said bluntly and was on the receiving end of three dark glares.

"You don't know that! Lag could still be alive!" Zazie hissed at him, "there is no way something like that could kill him, especially with Niche with him!"

"A maka can only do so much, no one can really win against the elements of the world." Garrad replied almost bored as he turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

"I'll prove you wrong! I'll bring Lag back in one piece!" Zazie sneered at Garrad's back.

"You will do no such thing, once you are fully recovered you will not be wasting your time searching for one letter bee when there are letters to deliver and investigations to conduct." Garrard stated.

"Screw that! I'm going to go look for Lag!" Zazie growled as Dr. Thunder and Aria had to hold him back down on the bed.

Garrard turned back around and glared at the furious cat boy.

"You have better things to do then look for your **boyfriend **letter Bee Zazie, you decide to waste our time by searching for him when you have a **job** to do then I'll have no choice but to fire you and revoke your pass." Garrad sneered freezing the group as they stared at him in shock.

"You can't do that! You're just temporarily taking over for Largo you can't fire letter bees!" Aria said.

"I have full control over the Hive and that includes running it how I see fit, if a single letter bee steps out of place then I'll fire them just like that." Garrard retorted, "that includes you and the good doctor there."

"Tch…" Dr. Thunderland grumbled, as he folded his arms angrily not happy with the situation at all.

"Now that the issue is put away I expect you to be on full duty and doing your JOB not any of this nonsense of searching for other bees." Garrard said with a tone of finality as the steel door slammed behind him, echoing throughout the room.

"This is wrong…" Aria said looking at the other two boys, "first they come, take over Largo's job, then we lose lag and find out Gauche is working for the people responsible for stealing the letters!"

"Everything is going downhill." The doctor commented as Zazie's whole body was shaking as he gripped the blankets around him tightly, he refused to shed tears but he couldn't help it as they started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Goddammit! What did I do to deserves this!" he hissed as Aria looked at him sadly.

"Sylvette is going to be devastated…I think I'll move in with her to keep her company…she's going to need it." Aria said softly just thinking about the sensitive silver haired girl waiting for Lag to come back like always.

"That would be a good idea she could use the company." Dr. Thunderland said and noticed Zazie's head suddenly snapped up as he just realized something.

"Hey…who knows that I'm dating Lag?" he asked frowning looking between Aria and Dr. Thunderland.

"Aria-san, myself, Largo, Sylvette, Niche and Conner." Dr. Thunderland replied looking down at the dark haired letter bee, "why are you asking this?"

"Because he called Lag my boyfriend…how in the world did he know that Lag was my boyfriend when its only us that knows I've been dating him." Zazie replied.

"He's right…Garrard called Lag Zazie's boyfriend when he was leaving." Dr. Thunderland stated frowning, "how in the world did he know?"

"You don't' think he forced Largo to tell him do you?" Aria asked biting her lips, "I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that."

"Great now we have to fear of him interrogating us for information…and I still want to find Lag, some stuck up government official isn't going to stop me…" Zazie growled.

"I'd like for you to do that but try and be discreet about it alright? If anything try to go on deliveries with Conner, he'd be glad to help you find lag." Aria said as she gently pushed Zazie back against his pillows.

"Yeah…Lag is important to Conner as well, he'd want to help." Zazie sighed feeling really exhausted now after the adrenaline of yelling at Garrard diminished.

"Don't leave the bed and just sleep, your body is going to need plenty of rest to fully heal if you want to go back delivering letters and doing your search. " Dr. Thunderland stated.

"Yeah yeah…" Zazie replied rolling his eyes before he closed them.

The two adults stayed by Zazie's side making sure that he was really asleep before they left themselves.

"If he does get up make sure he stays in bed." Dr. Thunderland said to Zazie's dingo.

The giant panther nodded and curled up by the side to take a cat nap as the two left the laboratory.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dr. Thunderland asked Aria.

"I'm heading over to Sylvette's place give her the news…better give it now rather then prolong it." Aria sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Mana Jones about some relaxation herbs, Zazie may be tired now but when he's at full strength he's going to be angry most of the time without Seeing around." Dr. Thunderland said.

"Do you really think he'll take those though?" Aria asked a bit dubious about the cat boy actually using the herbs.

"He will if he doesn't want to get fired due to his anger." The corpse doctor replied as he headed down another hall as Aria headed downstairs. She passed by several letter bees who were whispering among each other and she managed to catch some snippets of the conversations.

"Hey did you hear the newest rumor floating around?"

"What?"

"That new letter bee? The cute silver haired one supposedly he's dating that Zazie."

"Eh why? And isn't haven relations with work bad? Like against the rules?"

"Technically no…its just not recommended due to it affecting your work."

"Damn I never figured those two would play for the other team.."

"What are you talking about, you admitted to mea few days ago you thought that silver haired kid was cute."

"Yeah just cute! I never said I'd want to DATE him or anything!"

"I just think its weird…two guys together."

Aria grimaced as she quicken her pace out of the hive.

'_Great, now Zazie is going to have to deal with those kinds of people once he recovers as well..' _she thought to herself as she walked down a familiar street, and all the way until she stopped at a house she had visited plenty of times previously. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she waited for a moment and heard wheels from behind the door and the door opened as Sylvette peeked out.

"Oh! Aria-san how are you?" the young girl asked smiling up at the older woman, "Have you gotten any news about Zazie and Lag?"

"A-about that…Sylvette…" Aria said not wanting to say it but knew it would be worse if she kept the information from the girl, "Sylvette sweetie…something…something happened to Lag…"

When she heard Aria say that, the smile melted off of her face and she looked worried.

"Aria what…what happened to Lag? He didn't get attacked like the others did he?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

The taller blonde girl bowed her head, "he and Zazie were both attacked and Lag was shot by one of the marauders and he landed….over the side of the cliff from what Zazie had told us…"

"No! Aria-san please tell me this isn't true! Lag promised! He promised he'd come back and with brother!" Sylvette cried tears already falling from her crystalline eyes.

The taller blonde kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Sylvette hugging her tightly as the girl clung up to her and buried her face in the older woman's chest and wailed.

Aria rubbed the girl's back and carried her back inside of the house with her wheelchair.

"I'm sorry Sylvette we know how you cared for him….we all did." Aria whispered not wanting to give the girl false hole.

It was already bad enough that she had lost her brother and now she had lost a good friend because of the trouble that's been going on as well.

"Why….he promised he'd come back…safe and sound with brother…" Sylvette sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"I know…we can only just hope he comes back…Come on I'll make you a snack." Aria said gently.

The silver haired girl just continued to cling to Aria, the two girls trying to comfort each other at the loss of the young silver haired letter bee.

* * *

**Meanwhile down the river close to the town of Blue notes Blues….**

The raging river had calmed down when it had gotten down to the icy wasteland of the town. It was still and nothing seemed to moving, but if you looked closely you could see a shadow moving towards the shore and soon a loud gasp had broke the surface as yellow tresses of gold hair appeared as the figure walked out of the river carrying the small body of a silver haired boy close to her chest.

The figure that walked out of the water was a tall voluptuous young woman that had a small pink dress that ended on her flat stomach as grey boxers were hanging off of her curvy hips. The creature on her head let out a weak 'nuni' as he shook the water off of his fur but stayed firmly on the girl's head. The bear like arms had ripped the sleeves of the pink dress and were wrapped securely around the unconscious body.

The girl's bright blue eyes looked around the area and she got hit with the feeling of nostalgia…

"This place is familiar to Niche…Niche knows where she can go to help Lag! Hold on Steak!" the blonde girl exclaimed as she started jumping distances to reach a place she hadn't been to in several years. The maka girl continued her way until she reached a cave and entered it without any hesitation. She continued down the path until she reached a great under water pool and stood at the edge.

"Niche needs help! Niche's sister come out!" the younger of the two maka girls shouted desperately.

It didn't take long for the water to rumble and Maka appeared out of the water as the older sister appeared to the creature's side and looked surprised to see Niche in the form that was similar to her own and made her way to stand in front of her younger sister.

"What has happened to you little sister? The last time we saw each other you were tiny." The woman said, she looked at the unconscious Lag in her arms, "I take it has something to do with your companion."

"Lag got hurt bad and fell down a cliff!" Niche explained, "he got shot and Niche thinks Lag hit his head!"

"Follow me, we can take him to the healing waters." The woman replied as she hurried down the pathway to the pools she had previously used to heal her sister the last time she was here.

They soon got there and the older Maka quickly stripped Lag down to his boxers and gently placed him in the healing waters before turning to her sister.

"Its because of him you…grew isn't it sister?" she asked.

"Niche really wanted to protect Lag but was too small to do anything and she wished that she was bigger so that she could save Lag from hurt." Niche replied as she sat down on the ground, refusing to leave Lag's side, "will Lag be okay?"

"His physical wounds should be fine, his mental wounds? Well…we'll just have to see. Meanwhile since it looks like you're going to be here for a while we can get some more training in." the girl stated.

"Niche wants to be stronger! She doesn't want Lag to hurt ever again!" Niche said determined.

"Alright we can train in a bit I think you could use a rest…" Niche's sister stated before she walked away from the pools.

"Nuni…." Steak said almost sadly as he actually got off his usual perch from Niche's head and nudged Lag's arm, almost trying to urge him to wake up.

"I hope Lag wakes up soon…." Niche mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her legs as she and steak stared at the prone figure lying in the healing waters.

**OoO A Few Hours Later OoO**

Niche had been trying to get use to her new body and was trying out different types of weapons she could do with her hair when Steak came running out of the entrance of the pools of healing.

The younger maka girl leapt out of the water and onto the shore right in front of the small creature who was waving its tiny little arms around.

"Is lag up Steak?" She asked and when the small beast nodded she quickly picked him up and ran inside the entrance. It didn't take long for her to reach the pools where Lag was sitting up and looking around confused.

"Is lag okay?" Niche asked moving closer to the silver haired teen.

She was taken back when his one eye widened and backed away from her, as if she was frighten.

"Wh-who are you! Where am I! Where is my mother!" Lag exclaimed.

"Lag? Its Niche? Niche your dingo!" the blonde maka girl stated firmly confused to why Lag was acting like this.

"W-what? A-a dingo what's that?"

"A dingo is a partner to a letter bee! That is what Lag is!"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't remember you miss or…being a letter bee." Lag replied quietly, "in fact…I…I can't recall anything…"


	5. Strangers

**Sorry it took so long to update bit of writer's block which is annoying...*wants to send writers block at the gaichuus* I'm trying not to make this seem cliche with the amnesia so yeah wish me luck on that...  
**

**on a happier note...I got more fanart for Messengers of Valentine! *throws confetti* h t t p :/ / avani920. deviantart. com/ art/ Messengers- of- Valentines- 211834295 just get rid of the spaces but thanks for everyone's support so far!**

* * *

"Hehehe man these Letter Bee wimps are easy prey…" snickered a figure as he pulled the bag away from the prone uniformed body, "at this rate we'll have enough in no time…aha found you!"

He gleefully pulled out a stack of letters out before he tossed the bag back next to the guy.

"What a nice donation~ I thank you for your patronage, I'd say it was a good fight but it wasn't really." He laughed before he walked away.

He didn't get far before his sharp hearing picked up something and he had to jump back before several sharp swords had impaled him. The guy frowned when he looked at what had nearly hit him and from the light from the artificial sun he saw that they were large golden blades. His eyes widened and he felt himself back away when the swords suddenly went limped and retracted.

"What the hell!" he shouted surprised and saw someone walk in front of him as the swords retracted. "Hey whoever you are you better know who you're messing with! "

"You shouldn't take something that isn't yours…" the voice growled as he could hear footsteps walking towards him. He quickly reached down to his waist and brought out his sword, holding it in front of him.

"HA! It was only a matter of time before that poor sap of a Letter Bee got 'relieved' of his letters." The man sneered, "he was weak anyway! The so called Letter Bees are dwindling down to a bunch of weaklings!"

Anything else he was going to say evaporated when he saw who exactly had stopped him and he stared.

The person that had attacked him had been a woman, and not just any woman but a hot looking one at that! She also had only had a few pieces of clothing on; she wore a dark pink colored strapless swimsuit that covered half of her voluptuous double D chest, magenta colored thigh high boots, a long pink ribbon around her neck and in her long golden colored hair that held up her pigtails and finally a dark red cloak with the hood down. She also had a strange creature on top of her head but he was paying more attention to the girl.

"Return them…" the girl growled again and the guy got an even bigger shock when he saw her large claw like hands.

"H-hold on a minute! Those arms are you like me? Are you part of Reverse?" he asked motioning to his own disfigured arms.

"You're part of Reverse?" the girl asked her bright blue eyes darkening quickly, "you're part of that evil gang?"

"Evil? How can you call it that!" the guy shouted back but felt himself grow nervous when he heard the animalistic like growl from the girl as she stalked forward.

"Reverse is EVIL! Reverse hurt him badly!" she scowled back as the ends of her long golden hair sharpened back to blades, "I **Hate** reverse!"

"N-now calm down…" the guy tried.

"Return the letters now…before you get hurt..." the girl growled angrily as the guy shook his head.

"No I don't care who or what you are but if you're not part of Reverse and trying to get these letters back then you must be working for the government! Well come at me government dog!" the guy shouted and with that ran towards the girl with his sword raised.

The girl easily dodged the pathetic attack and swung her hair at the guy and easily broke his sword in two much to his shock as he watched the broken metal blade fall to the floor.

"Wha-what the hell are you!" he shouted, but the girl did 't bother giving him an answer and quickly tried to escape but the girl shifted her hair to change into that of a hammer that easily reached the guy knocking him unconscious. The hair wrapped around him and pulled him back towards her as she saw the Letter Bee that had been knocked out being brought over.

"Did you hurt him at all?" the guy asked that was carrying the Letter Bee.

"No I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone too badly." The girl replied as she plucked the letter stack from the guy's hand and put it back into his bag, "what do we do now?"

Her partner didn't say anything just brought out a shindanju and pointed it to the unconscious Letter Bee. There was a flash of red from the guy's right eye and a burst of energy left the weapon and hit the letter bee as screens appeared in midair showing the two his memories. They only lasted about a minute before disappearing as the guy's hand tightened on the weapon.

"Nothing…again." He grimaced as he put the weapon back under his cloak.

"Maybe we'll have better luck next time…" the girl said softly worried but the guy shouldered the letter bee on his shoulder as he tighten the hood over his head and shook his head.

"Lets bring him to the nearest town and leave this guy with him as well maybe he can be useful to them." The guy replied as he walked ahead of the girl.

The blonde tied the guy up in her hair as she ran after her partner, They walked in silence for a bit before one of them spoke.

"…Do you think…I'll ever find him?" the taller of the two asked softly.

"Definitely! You two were close! Not as close as us but almost!" The girl replied proudly, as she moved next to her partner.

"Would you know what he looks like?" the guy asked almost desperately.

"Yup." she stated nodding her head, "I never forget a face trust me."

"Thanks…I think…you're the only one I can fully trust…you, Neesan and Maka…" the guy replied under his hood but by the sound of his voice he was smiling, " any idea what this guy was doing?"

"He was stealing important letters, other people's hearts." The girl huffed, as she folded her arms, "he also apart of Reverse."

"Reverse? Why does that sound familiar?"

"You no need to think of Reverse, Reverse is evil…Reverse is the one that hurt you bad." Niche scowled.

"I see…" was all the other figure said as they continued silently towards the town in the distance…

**oOo In Another Area oOo**

"Tch! Damn weaklings…" Zazie scowled kicking an empty shell that had belonged to a bunch of Gaichu he and Conner had run into. The area was completely littered with the dead shells as the plump letter bee behind Zazie could only stare at the amount.

"W-wow you really got them Zazie…" Conner sweated as he moved closer to his friend.

"Whatever, how much further until we get to a town?" Zazie scowled back, snapping a bit at Conner.

"Just a bit longer, we should see it once we reach over the hills." The other letter bee replied as his dog barked besides him.

"Then let's get going already." Zazie stated walking off quickly.

Conner sighed as he followed the cat boy behind.

Ever since Lag had been 'missing' Zazie's attitude seemed to have worsen, he hardly ever smiled, always either having a frown or scowl on his face…he was bitter. Bitter at the fact that their new so called headmaster of the BeeHive refused to believe that Lag was alive and even if he was he would be kicked out for being inactive in duty for the months that he had been gone.

Zazie's fist clenched as he shoved his hands into his pockets roughly muttering obscenities under his breath. Zazie's attitude was so bad since he had a tendency to snap at almost everyone, save for Conner, Sylvette, Dr. Thunderland Jr and Aria, he forced himself to take his anger more out on the Gaichu rather then the other Letter Bees. Because of that Conner was permanently his partner until he had somehow managed to calm down and wouldn't be a risk at the Beehive.

'_Stupid bastard for a headmaster at least Largo would've let me attempt to find Lag he won't even give me the time of day!'_ Zazie thought furiously.

Garard took command of the BeeHive and was running it with an iron fist literally. Several changes had been made to the BeeHive, which not everyone appreciated. Aria got demoted down to the cold case files, organizing and trying to delivery the letters, while the Letter Bees were working nearly 24/7, forced to not only make deliveries but to also find information about Reverse with hardly any breaks. They had made barely any progress their only luck was due to the fact someone managed to save some Letter Bees and they'd have someone to interview on Reverse's plans. Not that that got anywhere fast…

Conner sweated as he could feel the anger coming off of Zazie in waves and he tried to calm him down.

"Za-Zazie come on we're close to the town we can take a break and get something to eat after our deliveries and take a carriage back to Yuusari." Conner stated, "I'm sure you're going to need the food to get your energy back."

"Fine." Zazie muttered back as he slowed down enough for the other letter bee to catch up with him."

The two walked in an almost awkward silence until Conner was trying to think of something that he could use to talk with Zazie.

"S-so do you have any idea about those guys that we found tied next to some letter bees?" Conner asked.

"No…at least with those guys being found for us at least it has the dear old master of the bee hive content…" the cat boy grumbled, "but even then he's not getting any information from them."

"I wonder how Lloyd is doing." Conner added quietly, "the last we heard from his was that he was traveling, do you think that he's the one to capture these guys from Reverse?"

"I'm sure he's doing whatever he can to get his position back from those two sorry excuse of leaders." Zazie replied.

"I hope so Aria-san seemed to really miss him." Conner said.

"Everyone misses him, they'd take the weird antic of Lloyd over the inspectors from Akatsuki." Zazie stated bluntly, "those two have done nothing but harmed practically everyone and affected their work, does he really believe that if pushes us 24/7 that we'd figure out what Reverse is up to!"

"I guess that's what they figure." Conner replied, "we might have to spend the night in town to fully rest up now that I think about it this is about our third or fifth straight delivery."

"At this rate he's going to make us work until we pass out." Zazie said as they continued their trek towards town.

It wasn't long before they reached and saw that it was a fair sized place a bit remote since it took a while to cross the desert to get here.

"Okay I'll handle the delivery why don't you make the reservations at the Inn and relax a bit." Conner said smiling at his friend, "we can meet at the fountain in the middle of town in like two hours."

Zazie just made a noise but walked off towards one of the buildings as Conner walked away looking at the address of the first letter. The cat boy letter bee opened the door just about to head inside but two figures walked out and Zazie eyed them suspiciously but didn't do anything as he just walked inside.

"I need two rooms please for the night." Zazie said walking up to the front desk.

"Well you're in luck we have two open rooms for you and…" the woman stated as she handed a note to Zazie. He took it and quickly scanned it.

_To any Letter Bee's that comes here,_

_My partner and I had a run in with a certain member of the rumored 'Reverse' Group and stopped him from taking something that didn't belong to him. So do whatever it is you need to do with him,_

"Seriously?" Zazie asked as he looked up at the woman.

"They had just brought him in here a moment before you entered." The woman explained as she handed two keys to Zazie. "One of them has the man tied up and unconscious."

"Did you get a good look at whoever brought the guy in?" Zazie asked as he looked at the note and back to the woman.

"Not really they were both wearing cloaks, sorry." She replied.

Without saying another word, Zazie quickly ran up the stairs and headed to the rooms where the keys indicated and slammed one of the doors opened. He soon saw the figure his large bear like hands and feet tied together so he couldn't move.

"Wasiolka stay here and make sure he stays unconscious okay? I'm going to try and find whoever brought them in." Zazie said as his panther nodded and leapt onto the bed and stared down at the figure.

Skipping steps downwards he landed on the ground floor before he sprinted out of the Inn in search of the two-cloaked figures somewhere in the town. He kept a diligent eye out hoping to catch any signs of cloaks. It wouldn't be too hard since everyone, was wearing winter clothes but no one was wearing cloaks. He pushed his way past a few people that was milling around or chatting with each other good natured, children running around throwing snowballs as mothers sat on benches chatting animatedly with each other.

"Damn this is useless!" he hissed under his breath, as he had to sidestep so he didn't get hit with a snowball that had missed a kid and nearly hit him.

He had gone and asked some of the townsfolk if they had seen anyone wearing cloaks but unfortunately for Zazie they shook their heads. Either these figures blended in with the crowds well or they were very good at sneaking around….Zazie was betting it was the later.

He decided to stop by the marketplace and grab a snack to replenish him as he was starting to feel the fatigue of constantly shooting the Gaichuu on their deliveries since he had been running on adrenaline for a while. It didn't take long to find an open market and he made his way over to a fruit stand and bought a few apples, he paid for the fruit as they were bagged and grabbed on as he bit into one.

Just as he turned to walk away someone walked up to the fruit stand and started to talk to the vendor that had Zazie frozen where he was. He didn't turn around but his entire body was shaking, as he would always remember the soft sweet voice of **him**…

"A few apples, some of those and I guess three of those fruits please." The voice asked.

"Here you go dearie! Thank you for your patronage you'll always get the freshest fruits here!" the vendor cheerfully said.

"Thank you miss." The voice replied before the footsteps started to walk away from the stand.

At this moment Zazie turned to look over his shoulder and saw that whoever the voice belonged to was wearing a dark blue cloak on him as he started to disappear into the crowd. Not wanting to lose sight of his target, he quickly trailed after him, making sure that he was always in sight.

'_That voice…I'd know that voice anywhere even in a crowd such as this…'_ Zazie thought to himself as he ran after the cloaked figure that was maneuvering through the streets pretty well. Zazie noticed that they were heading towards the part of town that was farther away from the main street and much quieter, which worked for him.

"That stupid Garrad said I'd never find him that he was already gone…" Zazie hissed as he sped up, "but I know his voice I'd know it anywhere…"

He was getting closer to the figure and was a few feet behind him before he reached out his hand. The figure stopped and swiftly turned around and even though the hood covered the guy's head he could feel the cloaked figure surprised when he saw him as his hand grasped the guy's shoulder as he dropped his apples to the ground so he could use his free hand to grasp the hood and pull it down.

At that moment Zazie could've swore he felt his heart stop when he was gazing into the figure's face.

A cherubic face stared back at him, soft snowy white locks fell across his face covering up the figure's right eye that was under a dark blue eye-patch as the locks of hair trailed down a bit farther down past his shoulders but was tied in a ponytail. The figure's other eye was a beautiful magenta color but was filled with confusion, suspicion and fear.

Zazie couldn't help it but he felt his eyes starting to burn as tears threaten to appear but he forced them back, he refused to cry even though he wanted to at the moment. He slowly reached out his hands and cupped the figure's face in front of him.

"Lag…" he said softly as he pulled other towards him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, "I missed you so much…"

He pulled Lag back and he could still see the confusion in the other's eye as he moved his face closer to the white haired teen's own until his lips were hovering over Lag's own. "Kitten…"

With that last word Zazie's lips caught the white haired teen's own in a deep, breathtaking kiss that would've lasted probably a while if it wasn't for the fact that something seemed to snap in Lag's head and Zazie found himself gasping when something hit him hard in the stomach, forcing him away. He coughed and looked up and saw Lag actually glaring at him much to his shock,

"Who the **hell** are you to go and kiss me like that!" Lag shouted as he held out his shindanju. That was probably what he used to hit Zazie so hard in the abdomen,

"What do you mean who I am!" Zazie shouted back, "Its me Zazie lag! And you should know why I kissed you!"

"No I don't! I don't know you I never **met** you before!" Lag argued back looking frustrated himself, "what are you to me!"

"That's bullshit! Did those Reverse people get to your head? I'm your freaking **boyfriend **Lag Seeing!" Zazie growled as he stomped closer to Lag who was trying to keep some distance between the two, "we've been together for almost three years!"

"Stay away from me! How do I know you're not lying to me!" Lag growled back.

"Oh for crying out loud! I wouldn't lie to you!"

"I don't know that hey! D-don't touch me!"

"You never complained about it before!"

"Just what is **that** suppose to me!"

Before their arguing could escalate since it looked like Lag was about to shoot Zazie with his shindanju to get away someone got between them, Zazie looked suspicious while Lag looked relieved and immediately grabbed onto the new figure.

"Where'd you go?" the new figure asked, "you said you'd just buy some snacks."

"I was on my way back when **he **stopped me." Lag replied narrowing his eyes at Zazie who looked like he was going to start yelling again.

The new figure gasped when they saw Zazie making the two boys look at her.

"Niche do you know him?" Lag asked warily as Zazie's mouth dropped.

"Niche! But Niche is tiny!" Zazie exclaimed and watched as the new figure pulled down her own hodd and the cat boy saw it was indeed Niche only more grown up.

The maka girl's height use to reach his abdomen but now she was almost as tall as he was give or take a few feet. She had the same her hair in the same pigtails with the ribbons and Steak on his head.

"No way…you actually grew…" Zazie said as his mouth dropped, "but how?"

"Niche thinks we need to talk privately…." She said quietly looking between the two, "there lots of things to explain about Lag…"

"You're telling me…" Zazie retorted.


	6. Trust Issues and Feelings

I swear next chapter I'll start connecting with the anime, (the manga is taking forever to update so I'll just try changing some anime parts and maybe some stuff in the manga as well) but this chapter is to clear up some things and slowly get Lag back closer to Zazie. Enjoy!

* * *

The trio made their way to the back parts of the town with Zazie and Lag throwing looks behind the blonde girl's back, Lag sending looks of suspicion while Zazie was sending the snowy haired letter bee confused looks. It wasn't long before they made it to an inn where they walked in and quickly went to their room, locking the door behind them.

"Okay so now explain to me exactly what is going on?" Zazie asked as he sat down on a chair and removed his hat, looking at the duo.

"Remember when Lag fell off the cliff a while ago?" Niche asked looking at Zazie and saw the cat boy flinch.

"How could I forget…" he muttered under his breath.

"When Lag fell down he bumped his head bad…" Niche started, "nearly drowned, Niche had to pull him up and let the river take them downstream. It ended near Niche's home."

"Your home?" Zazie asked confused.

"Blue notes Blue, its where she and her sister came from." Lag stated.

"Wait, you were really born in Blue notes Blues?" Zazie asked, "when?"

"About 200 years ago." Niche replied waving Zazie off, "anyway Niche takes Lag to healing pools in home to recover but when Lag wakes up has no idea who he is."

"Seriously? How far back can he not remember?" Zazie asked worried.

"Nothing, Lag's mind completely blank." Niche sighed, "Niche has been doing her best trying to get his memory back but no luck."

Zazie's head hit the table as he groaned.

"Seriously, so he doesn't remember anything like the past several years?" Zazie asked.

Niche nodded.

"Did something important happen in that time?" Lag asked frowning and blinked when Zazie's head shot up and glared at him.

"Of course something important happened you-….urgh…" Zazie sighed, "so now what?"

"Niche doesn't know…Niche and lag just been helping letter bee's with Reverse." The maka girl replied.

"That was you? That's good." Zazie said, "they've stopped taking as many letters but we still don't' know what their plan is."

"Maybe Niche should bring Lag back to Yuusari? Maybe that help get Lag's memory back?" she asked.

"**NO!"** Zazie said vehemently surprising the other two, "look you two don't know what's happened to the beehive since you're gone, its best if you two stay away."

"Is it really that bad?" Lag asked frowning.

"The new boss is an asshole cutting us off and working us to the bone, he demoted and bothers our friends, the last thing I want is having you two being forced into an interrogation." Zazie stated.

"So I guess we stay with what we're doing now." Lag stated as he bit into another apple.

"But what about you Zazie?" Niche asked.

Lag grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to Lag.

"That's the address to my place, it's a safe house if you ever come to Yuusari…hm actually how often do you run into those people from Reverse?" Zazie asked.

"Plenty, they're really obvious with trying to get letters and then going off somewhere." Niche replied.

"Say could you guys keep an eye on them and then tell me what's going on? We haven't had any leads on them and its been a pain." Zazie said.

Just before Niche was going to agree Lag stopped her.

"What's in it for us?" Lag replied, "I still don't trust you and I'm wondering why I should."

"Lag! Zazie is very very important person! Trust Niche!" Niche said turning to the ex-letter bee that was looking warily at them still.

"But niche, how do you know he's even telling the truth?" Lag grumbled as he folded his arms and looked stubborn.

Zazie's lips twitched as he could see the same look on the old Lag when he wanted to go through with something but wasn't able to.

"Lag, Zazie is good…" Niche said looking at her partner, "please? Being with Zazie can help Lag with his dreams and memories."

"You're not just saying that?" Lag asked as the maka girl shook her head.

"Niche is being honest.' She stated firmly.

"….Fine I don't like it but fine. Is it possible to meet you at your place?" Lag asked.

"Exactly how are you going to get pass the guards to the city?" Zazie asked but Lag just gave the cat boy a smirk that almost mirrored his own.

"I have my ways." He replied slyly, "so you really just want us to play spy to this Reverse group?"

"Yes, nothing else." Zazie said.

"You're not going to try and kiss me again are you?" Lag asked.

Zazie went silent for a bit but shook his head.

"No, I won't, I promise." Zazie replied softly and a bit sadly.

Lag didn't know why but that tone just made him feel bad that he made the cat boy have that tone.

"Er…let's just see what happens I'm not making any promises that I'll let you but we'll just see." Lag muttered looking away from Zazie.

Niche looked between the two of them and wondered what was going on while Steak just sighed from his spot on Niche's head.

"So what now?" Niche asked.

"Now? I try to find Conner so that we can rest up as much as we can before we head back to Yuusari." Zazie replied sitting up.

"You're already going back?" Niche asked surprised.

"I told you the new 'boss' is making us work overtime." Zazie said dryly.

"what happened Largo or Aria?" Niche replied.

"Aria got demoted and Largo got kicked out." The cat boy said.

Niche's eyes widened horrified.

"Why did that happen!" the make girl asked.

"Dunno he just 'felt' like it, he's even keeping Dr. Thunderland on his toes not allowing him much leisure." Zazie stated.

"Sounds like your place is messed up." Lag said bluntly.

"I liked you better when you were innocent and sweet." Zazie muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Lag asked frowning as Niche snickered.

"Nothing Lag…" Niche replied.

"You know and you aren't telling me." The white haired boy grumbled.

The three of them then went on to talk about how they were going to do this under the nose of the new leader of the BeeHive so he didn't go and capture Lag and Niche for any information they may have or so Garrad could implant memories or make Lag trust him only, the last thing both Niche, Zazie and anyone would want is someone like that with how powerful Lag is with his Shindanjuu.

They went on until the hours went by and Zazie got up to leave the place. Lag stayed behind since he was still uneasy with the cat boy around as Niche went downstairs to see him out.

When the two got to the bottom floor Zazie turned to look at Niche.

"Niche he really can't remember anything? Not even me?" Zazie asked staring at the Maka girl imploringly.

"Yes…Niche is very sorry Zazie but Lag really hurt his head." Niche replied kicking a stone as they stood outside the inn, "Niche tried to help Lag remember everyone but nothing worked, only dreams help a bit."

"Dreams?" Zazie asked

"Uh huh sometimes Lag's has dreams of past and briefly remembers them or when we past a familiar place he remembers." Niche replied nodding.

"well that helps…somewhat." Zazie sighed.

"Niche will help Lag remember." Niche stated firmly.

"Thanks, try to come by my place soon alright? And tell me if you see anyone suspicious in any place you visit okay?" Zazie said before he turned and headed back to the other inn that he was staying in with Conner.

As Zazie walked away he didn't see Lag peeking out from behind the curtains watching him leave, the amnesic letter bee's curiosity getting better of him.

"Lag what do you want for…." Niche started but blinked when she saw an empty room and the window open, the maka girl looked up at the creature on top of her head, "think Lag went to get dinner himself?"

Steak just shrugged before he hopped off of Niche's head and started to eat some of the food that Lag had bought earlier.

Zazie had reached his inn and just in time to see Conner yawn as he entered his own room.

"Where'd you go?" Conner asked rubbing his eye.

"Went around town asking the people if they anyone resembling guys who work for Reverse." Zazie replied.

"Any luck?" Conner asked.

Zazie was wondering if he should tell Conner about Lag but after a moment of thinking about it he decided to tell him later when he knew that the white haired teen would talk to him without being suspicious of him.

"Nothing much, best get some sleep since we have a long journey to go through tomorrow." Zazie stated as he walked past the plump letter bee that nodded and let out a tired 'good night' before shutting the door behind him as he walked inside his own room.

Shutting the door behind him, he noticed that his dingo wasn't around and muttered something under his breath about the panther staying with Conner for some reason. He started to remove his uniform until he got to his pants where he just kicked off his shoes and socks decided to just sleep like that. He was about to head over to his bed when he stopped and narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Alright whoever you are you have five seconds before I kick you ass…" Zazie hissed as he grabbed his shindanjuu.

"Paranoid much?" an amused voice said from one of the dark corners of the room and Zazie stared when Lag stepped out of the shadows to look at him.

"Looks who's talking, you wouldn't even look at me when we were talking with niche." Zazie spat back as he put the shindanjuu back on the table and sat on the bed.

"Yes well I had a good reason since I suddenly didn't want to be groped again or nearly kissed either." Lag huffed.

"You didn't mind when I did that before this whole accident…" Zazie muttered and that just made Lag frown even more as he moved closer to the other boy.

"Just what do you mean by that? You make it sound like we personally knew each other." Lag asked.

"In a way we do, I can't believe you just plain **forgot** the last three years we've been together when its only been only a few months since you went missing." Zazie groaned as Lag moved closer.

"How were we close?" Lag asked suddenly sitting right next to the cat boy.

"What do you mean?" Zazie asked raising an eyebrow at Lag.

"You know what I mean! Exactly what was there between us?" Lag huffed.

"To put it bluntly, we were together… a couple…lovers…whatever the term it is you want to use." Zazie retorted waving his hand around, "we use to mess around, shared the same bed….yadda…yadaa…"

Lag stared at him again in disbelief before his face started to burn brightly much to Zazie's amusement.

"N-no way!" Lag sputtered as Zazie got a sly grin on his face and leaned closer to Lag's face as he wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulder.

"Yes way…why don't you believe me? Niche did say I was important to you and you trust her right?" Zazie practically purred.

Lag swallowed nervously and couldn't help but feel shivers go down his spine at the tone of Zazie's voice, allowing him to only weakly nod back to him not quite sure what to do in this situation but his body seemed to enjoy the closeness of the cat boy.

"Hmmm well that's good, although I have to say I'm surprised that you decided to seek me out already…" Zazie said not changing the distance between them.

"I wanted to ask you some stuff without Niche being around…you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Lag asked suddenly realizing his position, he didn't have Niche around to confirm whether what Zazie told him was true or not.

"I'd never lie to you kitten…" Zazie whispered his hot breath floating across Lag's ear.

Lag's breath hitched when he heard that name and pushed Zazie away from him as he glared at him.

"D-don't call me that!" Lag hissed.

Zazie was surprised at the sudden push from the other boy and how angry he looked when he said that but nodded.

"Alright I won't call you ki-..that name anymore." Zazie said holding his hands up defensively, "can I ask at least why not?"

"That name…I don't know why but it feels special to me and I don't want anyone calling me that." Lag mumbled.

Zazie's mouth dropped when he heard that and he couldn't help but feel elated when Lag said it was special.

'_Though it kinda sucks that I gave him that nickname and can't call him it…"_ Zazie thought to himself as he ran a hand through his messy hair trying to figure out what he was going to with Lag in this situation.

Unbeknownst to the cat boy he never noticed Lag's eyes suddenly take in his half naked body since he only had his uniform pants on to sleep him. Lag didn't know why but he suddenly felt himself in a daze almost as he moved so he was practically behind the other boy and wrapped his arms around Zazie making him stare at him.

"Lag? What are you doing?"

"I don't know why but I felt the need to do this?" Lag replied sweating at what he was doing, with someone he just met today of all things. He tried to untangle his arms from the other boy but Zazie stopped him as he turned around and hugged Lag back, pressing the white haired boy against his chest as he rested his chin on top of the other teen's head.

The two didn't say anything as there were no words needed for this moment between the two of them…one holding the other trying to bring back the past and the other because it just felt right…


	7. Back in the Beehive

**I'm still alive updating this fanfic! sorry for the slow process been busy lately but i hope you still enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Zazie woke up blearily as he sat up, he turned to his side and half-expected Lag to be there but frowned when he woke up to an empty bed and sighed.

"Of course, why in the world would he want to spend the night with me when we don't 'known' each other?" Zazie said bitterly as he removed the blankets off of him and grumbled as he headed to the bathroom as he passed by the table he noticed there was a note left there.

He picked it up and read it frowning a bit.

::Cat boy, I don't know what came over my last night but it felt weird and okay at the same time if that makes sense, I don't know why but I'll probably see you soon in your place, you just better not try anything.::

"I really miss when Lag was cute an innocent." Zazie sighed but he was happy that Lag was at least responding to him, even if its just a little bit. The cat boy walked into the shower and got cleaned up and was more awake once he stepped out of it, clad only in a towel as he looked for his uniform.

It didn't take him long to get dressed, but he was still yawning when he got down stairs, rubbing his eyes. He was surprised when he saw Conner already waiting for him with his dingo as he had a bag in his hand full of food as their prisoner was still unconscious.

"You're up early." Zazie commented.

"Well we had to get up early for the carriage to get back to Yuusari." Conner replied standing up, "you ready?"

"Yeah the carriage leaves in like what 10 minutes?" Zazie asked as they dragged the prisoner with them to the carriage station.

"More or less, best to get there early." Conner said, "So….any particular reason Walsiolka came in and stayed with me last night?"

"I have no clue, maybe your carpets are more comfortable then the ones in my room." Zazie replied off-handedly.

"Right…did you really not find anything in the town?" Conner asked still suspicious.

"Conner, look I'm just trying to make sense of a few things, I promise when I know something definite you're be one of the first people I inform okay?" Zazie compromised with his friend.

"Well…alright I trust you Zazie." Conner replied sighing.

"Thanks." The cat boy replied smiling at Conner.

Soon their carriage arrived and they got in after they paid the fair, as they made sure to sit in the back and keep the prisoner with them so that he couldn't escape if he woke up.

"Its going to be a long trip back, why don't we each take shifts taking a nap?" Conner said looking at the cat boy who nodded as he glanced out the window watching the barren landscape pass by him.

"Sure, I wonder how everyone else doing back in Yuusari." The cat boy sighed.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, I just hope we don't have another job lined up after this. I'd like at least a day off." Conner groaned.

"We can only hope with our so called 'leader' of the Bee Hive," Zazie grimaced dryly, "wouldn't surprise me in the least if he had another job for us, sadistic freak."

"Please don't jinx it." Conner whined.

"Yeah yeah…" Zazie murmured before he rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes during the long journey back to the beehive.

**oOo**

"Letter Bees Zazie and Conner reporting….sir." Zazie said trying not to scowl at the smug man behind the desk.

"Have you anything to report?" Garrad asked behind his dark shades as he looked through other reports.

"We had gotten an apprehended member of REVERSE and he's being interrogated at this moment with the others." Zazie replied stoically.

"Hmmm interesting," Garrad said as he looked up at the teens in front of him, "and did you happen to run into who had left the REVERSE member?"

"Unfortunately sir the person had just dropped the guy off in the nearest inn to be held until a letter bee had com to the town, which happened to be Conner and I." Zazie replied.

"I see. that is all dismissed." Garrad said waving them away from the office.

The two of them nodded and left as fast as possible heading downstairs much to their relief.

"I don't know about you but I need a good meal now." Conner groaned as he rubbed his belly, "I'll see you later Zazie."

"Yeah I'm glad we don't have any more deliveries, tell Sylvette I'll be in time for dinner." Zazie replied as Conner nodded.

"Alright," the larger bee said as he headed out of the beehive with his dingo as Zazie headed towards a familiar laboratory to see the good doctor.

He stood in front of the steeled doors and knocked on it a bit, the sound echoing in the empty hallway. There was a turn of the crank on the other side and the door opened as a familiar face looked out to see Zazie standing out front.

"I need to talk to you." The cat boy said seriously making his single eye widen before the doctor nodded, pulling the door wider letting the Bee in as he lead Zazie to his private office where there would only be the two of them to talk.

Dr. Thunderland Jr, locked the door behind him before he leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Letter Bee Zazie?" Dr. Thunderland Jr. asked.

"Exactly what are the chances of someone surviving a fall but losing their memory?" Zazie asked.

"It would depend on the circumstances but there would have to be more then just memory lost, broken limbs for one." Dr. Thunderland replied, "but its not completely unheard of why?"

"Because in the last town I was in to deliver I ran into Lag and Niche." Zazie replied seriously and actually made the one-eyed doctor stumble a bit in shock, "I'm not lying to you Dr. Thunderland, you know the person we've been trying to figure out who's been bringing us REVERSE agents? It was him."

"How…how is that plausible, you told me he fell from the high cliffs near Cerulean." Dr. Thunderland stated.

"Its thanks to Niche that he's alive at least." Zazie replied before he proceeded to inform Dr. Thunderland Jr about the events that had happened in the town, well, except for the part of sharing the bed with Lag but he told him everything else.

"Why exactly are you telling me this? Wouldn't it be better to tell Aria-san or even Sylvette?" Dr. Thunderland asked.

"I'll tell them later but the reason I'm telling you is because I know Lag is going to visit me sometime soon and when he does I want you to do a check up on him." Zazie replied, "the other reason is I don't want to overwhelm Lag with more people finding out about him."

"Not to mention what our current headmaster will do if he finds out about him." Dr. Thunderland replied narrowing his eyes a bit, "he'd want a full interrogation and investigation."

"Has he done anything suspicious?" Zazie asked.

"You mean besides demoting Aria-san down to the frozen letter section?" Dr. Thunderland asked, "he has been looking rather intensively into Seeing's profile."

"What? Why? And how?" Zazie exclaimed his mouth dropping, "can he actually do that!"

"He has access to main files but patient confidentiality is something I keep, so he has no jurisdiction on Seein's medical records." Dr. Thunderland replied.

"That's good though I don't see why he needs to see those files anyway." The cat boy grumbled.

"Neither do I but we all are keeping an eye on him, nobody likes him here and prefers Largo so we're just waiting for something to happen." The grey haired doctor said.

"Alright, we'll I'm going to head home for some sleep. I'll see you at Sylvette's for dinner?" Zazie asked.

"Yes I'll be sure to be there." The doctor replied as Zazie waved and left his office and lab.

Every since Lag had 'disappeared', Aria, Conner, Zazie and Dr. Thunderland have taken it upon themselves to keep the sad wheel-chaired girl company even if its only for dinner since everyone was usually busy with work. The young girl would smile when she saw them getting together just for her sake. Aria had even helped Sylvette expand her home so it was bigger and she moved in with the girl to keep her company even better since it was just her and Bolt in her old home.

"Well Wasiolka, lets head home I'm sure we have a few good more hours to sleep." Zazie said looking at the panther next to him.

The cat just growled as he nudged Zazie's hand before grabbing his back and pulling him towards the market.

"Really? We don't know when we'll be sent off…the food will go bad." Zazie argued.

The panther just gave him a look before he pulled even harder making the cat boy grumble and give into his dingo.

"Fine, I'll get enough for today and tomorrow, but that's it. I'm not putting it past Garrad to send me off on a delivery too soon." Zazie said as they walked into the market.

He headed for a few stalls and picked up plenty of fruits, some meat for lunch tomorrow, bread, and other things he may need later on when he was out on deliveries.

"Come on now, we have food for our house and then we can sleep and eat dinner." Zazie said as he carried the bags to his home.

**oOo**

"Why haven't we gotten as many letters as we previously had?" a dark voice asked as he walked forward with his cane.

"There seems to be some sort of interference going on, we have been losing our men due to that." Noir replied from his position.

"Then go out and fine this interference and bring him to me." The man growled slamming his cane harshly on the ground, "now give me those reports from Yuusari, we need to be kept up to date on our…inside information…"

"Yes sir."


End file.
